The Search for the End
by Army69Undead
Summary: This boy was with the Heroes since they left the east coast of America. After getting back he develops a relationship with Reyna. Takes place after Blood of Olympus (I don't know what happened yet but they all lived in this world) Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Enemy of my Enemy is Roman**

_Shadow traveling. My new favorite way to get around _I thought to myself after the fifth go. Reyna, Nico, the Athena Parthenos and I had been jumping from country to country for about two days now. Nico was definitely getting more exhausted each time, so we decided to let him have tonight off. He curled up by the nose of the statue and passed out instantly, leaving me alone with Reyna. Gods, she is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on. Obviously I'd never have a chance, but sometimes it almost seemed like she did like me back.

Every now and then I'd catch her looking at me and she would quickly change her line of slight, almost blushing it seemed. After escaping Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth (I jumped in after them just to make sure they made it back as Percy and I had been half-brothers) I had a new respect for the beauty of the world. Especially Reyna. Her chocolate brown hair, deep eyes, and caramel colored skin.

"Should we build a fire?" I asked.

"Probably, I'll get the wood and you can light it, since you have the lighter," She said.

"Aaaaand because I'm hot?" I joked, with a wink. She just scowled and rolled her eyes. Ok, maybe I didn't have a chance. I heard a howl off in the distance. She must've too.

"Jackson… get your sword," She told me. I focused and summoned my celestial silver (like celestial bronze but sharper, stronger, and more lethal) sword to my hand. It was the same sword King Leonidas used at the Battle of Thermopylae. I met his ghost while visiting the spot where the famous battle took place. The king was a son of Athena, whilst his brethren were sons of Ares or descendants of Heracles. During my visit I was ambushed by a hyperborean, or frost giant, and two scythian dracaenae. After the battle (which I fought bare-handed) Leonidas told me I was worthy to wield his sword and shield. The appear whenever I will them to.

I only called my sword this time. I stepped close to Reyna, her imperial gold dagger drawn. She smelled like cocoa. _That's irrelevant. Focus on the howling._

_Right. _I lashed out with my sword and was parried by a half decayed, dog paw looking thing. Four mastiff sized, zombie dogs stepped into the light of my sword. One of the dogs lunged at Reyna, but she ducked, spun and stabbed it, reducing it to dust. The second one jumped at me. I swung my sword in a deadly arc and disintegrated it. The next dog stepped forward. Reyna and I both stabbed it. Unfortunately, this exposed her left side. The last dog

pounced and sunk its claws into her ribs. She screamed in pain and fell down.

"Poison," she uttered before I spun and cut the head off the final dog. I shoved an ambrosia square into her mouth and made sure she ate it before lifting up her shirt careful not to expose… anything that shouldn't have been, and began examining her wounds. The ambrosia closed the holes, but I could see black tendrils from where the claws had penetrated her. The poison was still there.

"Look out," She said, her voice barely audible. I turned to see the figure of a man emerge from the darkness with a sword in his hand.

"I am Aether," He declared, "Son of Nyx. Sent here from Tartarus to kill the puny demigod who escaped my mother's temple," Aether drew a sword made of steel black as night, about three feet long. I thought for a moment and remembered that Aether was the god of the upper atmosphere, the air of the gods. He stood about seven feet tall, and had a form that was hard to make out. It kept changing. I couldn't describe it if I tried. I raised my sword as the god charged us yelling, "I'm going to kill that bitch of a Roman girl behind you as well,"

I completely lost it. Aether brought the sword down and I rolled under his strike. I spun and almost cut him in half but he was faster than he looked. Parrying my strike he quickly jabbed at my neck. I pulled a matrix, recovered, and pressed him harder. The fight was a blur of slash, parry, jab, dodge. Aether was fast but I'd been training all my life and knew how to fight, even if I was fighting a minor god. I finally got lucky. It had been about five minutes now and I hadn't even broken a sweat, being in the best shape of my life. The god slashed at my legs. I jumped over the sword, rolled under his guard and stabbed him right in the stomach. I wrenched upwards and cut him in half vertically. With a blood curdling screech he dissipated into Ozone.

Reyna was laying behind me, face contorted in pain.

"You… Than-" She whispered before her eyes closed. Panic boiled up inside me. I carried her over to the Athena Parthenos and yelled,"Hey, Nico!"

"Blue birthday cake!" he screamed,"Wait, what's going on?"

"You need to get us to camp, now!" I told him.

"I… I don't think I have enough strength. That's the entire Atlantic Ocean,"

"You need to try! She's going to die if you don't," I said, desperate.

"Ok. Strap in," he said. I put on my rope harness and held Reyna tight in my arms. The shadows closed around me.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at camp in the dining pavillion during dinner time. Nico passed out cold and the campers all drew their weapons with the hand they didn't have food in. A centaur, who was obviously Chiron, trotted over and said, "Who are you?"

"I am Jackson Robinette, son of Poseidon, slayer of Scylla of the Sea of Monsters, " Which is how I normally introduced myself to my enemies and realized now it was irrelevant information, "My friend, Reyna, was poisoned and we need your help…" I explained.

"Let me see what I can do," Chiron said and walked forward to Reyna. He examined the wound, mumbling to himself. Finally, he uttered a few phrases in Latin, _magic,_ and a ghostly green aura floated out of her mouth.

"The poison is out of her system and she is completely aware of what's going on around her, but her heartbeat is too slow for her to move. She needs something to… jumpstart it," he explained.

I sighed, "Give me a breastplate!" One huge kid passed one forward and I strapped it on. I took Reyna in my arms, leaned forward and kissed her, right on the lips. A moment or two later I felt as if I'd been shot in the stomach. I stumbled back, looked down and noticed a fist shaped dent in the celestial bronze. _That was one __**hell **__of a punch._ I went over, sat down at one of the tables and removed the armor.

"You're welcome," I said. She stood up, her face was bright red.

"Wha- What jus- Where?" she stammered, looking around. When she finally gained her bearings, realizing we were at Camp Half-Blood, she walked over to me, grabbed the collar of my shirt, and picked me up off the bench.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND JUST WALK AWAY!" She yelled, her voice cracking, it was now only a hoarse whisper, "You fought a god… to protect me… You only knew me for a few hours and still you risked your life," A tear ran down her cheek. This was entirely unlike her.

"Reyna, I just wanted you to be safe," I began to say, but I was cut short. She looked as if she were going to stab me, or bullet punch me again. Instead she did something that blew my mind. She kissed me. It took me a moment to figure out what was happening. She pulled away, dropping me back on the bench. Her face was even redder than a moment ago. Tears were now streaming down her face.

I wasn't sure if I should get up and comfort her or give her some space. I also didn't know if this meant I had my _first _girlfriend or not. I'd have to talk about it with her later. Right now, we had more pressing matters to attend to. Looking around, I realized something was missing.

"Where's Nico and the giant Athena statue," I asked.

"He shadow traveled while you two were… uh, preoccupied," Chiron explained. Reyna's eyes grew wide.

"Octavian! We need to get to the Roman war camp," She blurted out. We ran to the place where Piper had seen the army last in her knife, Katoptris, which was about half a mile away. In the valley was the Roman army with a giant statue and a snoring son of Hades in their way.

"Romans! Stop your march!" She ordered. Everyone stopped except for one very pale, very scrawny kid in armor that was much too big for him.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded.

"Jackson, this is Octavian," Reyna said.

"Yes, I am Octavian, the augur. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have some _graecus _scum to destroy," he said impatiently.

"Well you're gonna have to go through me. It just so happens I'm _graecus _scum, too. Son of Poseidon, half brother to Percy Jackson," I told the scrawny asswipe.

"Not another barnacle brain… Look we're marching on that camp whether you like it or not,"

"No, You're not. I gave you orders not to attack until I got back. This is technically treason," Reyna said, anger edging its way into her voice.

"I have a solution. Octavian and I duel to the death. You and your soldiers swear upon the river Styx that, if I win, there will be peace between the camps. And, if you win, Camp Half-Blood

surrenders," I offered.

"What! Why me?" the augur stammered.

"You're obviously in charge here, dick breath," I said.

"Oh fine. Just let the army know what's going on so we're ready to negotiate surrender terms,"

Reyna turned and announced to the soldiers, "Jackson Robinette and our camp augur, Octavian, shall duel to the death. The terms are if Jackson wins there shall be peace between the camps. If Octavian wins then the Greeks will surrender. Does the army of New Rome swear on the Styx to these terms?"

A loud _Oohah _was heard from the army.

Octavian gulped. "All right, let's go,"

"Indeed," I said with a grin and summoned my sword.

The battle lasted all but two seconds. Octavian swung his sword and I parried and stabbed him through the gut between the two plates of his armor.

"Rest in peace," I whispered to him as he died. I layed him on the ground and closed his eyes. The kid might've been a dick but killing someone was never fun. Especially someone who never stood a chance.

Nico was awoken by the feeling of Octavian's soul going to the underworld. He walked with us back to camp. The greeks were edgy at first but soon enjoyed the company of the Romans. Food and drinks were served all around. Altogether, it was a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three years later…**

After the epic party I went to live in New Rome with Reyna. She had her praetor duties and I just wanted to be with her. Soon afterwards she resigned and appointed a girl from the 1st cohort during the Feast of Fortuna to take over. The seven demigods had stopped Gaea and saved the world. Frank came back as praetor and Hazel was promoted. Jason, Leo, Piper, Percy, and Annabeth stayed at CHB but visited their friends often. This included me. Percy and I grew very close after the Tartarus incident, but soon I knew it was time to leave.

While living at New Rome was great I missed the woods of where I grew up. Before I knew my parentage I lived with my grandpa in a log house and dug a well in the forest of Tennessee. He died when I was ten years old and, since he'd built the house with his own two hands, no one knew we lived there. The government didn't know because he didn't pay property taxes. He never bought the land. Just picked a section of woods where no one would stumble upon and built a house. Unfortunately, this also meant that I had no where to go once he passed. I had to take care of myself.

The only vehicle he ever owned was a 1951 Ford F-100. Every week we would drive into town (About ten miles of woods and the town is right there) and pick up what me needed. We also had a nice stockpile incase of emergencies. After he died I knew enough of what he taught me to keep the truck in working condition. I lived off the stockpiled food until my feet reached the pedals then started making my own runs into town. People there liked my grandfather and I so, being a small town, the gave me everything I needed food and toiletry wise. Anytime I wanted anything else I would have to hunt a deer, shoot it with the many guns we owned, and barter.

Growing up, I learned how to fend for myself, a skill that I quickly valued. I left the cabin behind when I was fifteen to go on the adventure in the Sea of Monsters after a visit from my father and met up with the seven half-bloods. I hadn't been back since. Now I longed for the woods, the hunting, the nature of the south. I missed the old pickup, too. So that day, three years after I'd moved to New Rome and started dating Reyna, we were walking through the streets of the city holding hands and sipping hot chocolate.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something serious?" I asked. Even though we were in California it was still cold. The January air cut through my sweatshirt and I shivered.

"What about?" She responded scrunching her eyebrows together in that cute way she does when she's thinking. I was slightly taller than her now so I had to look down to meet her eyes.

"Well, I miss the woods where I grew up and, being Greek, I don't exactly fit in here 100%. I was thinking… Maybe about moving back to Tennessee for a while and figured I should talk to you about it, since you have a pretty big say in my life," I explained.

"Oh…" she said, nervousness edging into her voice. In the past three years we'd gotten very close and I could tell she was afraid of losing me, "Do you mean by yourself?"

"If you wanted to go you're definitely welcome to. I don't have any living mortal relatives. But I couldn't ask you to come. New Rome is your home,"

"It may be… but I couldn't imagine my life without you in it," This made me smile. We're so easy together. After I got to know her she lost her intimidation and protectiveness and was really sweet, at least to me. I don't think I had any secrets from her.

"I couldn't either. That's why I talked to you first. If you didn't want me to go I wouldn't. You're the best thing in my life, I could never leave you,"

"Let me think about it, ok? This obviously means a lot to you and, so, it does to me too," She said, giving my hand a squeeze, "But let's just be together now. Plenty of time for thinking later. Besides, you still owe me a sleep over," She said, winking.

"Ok," I laughed, "Tonight I'll stay in the _forum _with you. Which of us in sleeping on the couch?"

"You. I'll sacrifice a lot for you but a not a bed," She joked.

"Fine by me," We made our way back to the barracks.

The praetor's bedroom was way better than the barracks. Each of the two rooms had a mini fridge stocked with every soda imaginable, poufy couches, a flat screen tv, and a giant king sized bed. Renya and I lay on the bed cuddling and watching a movie. Her head was in the space between my neck and shoulder, she was on her side with her legs tangled with mine underneath the blankets. We weren't really paying attention to the movie. We were more interested in each other. She had her nose not three inches from mine. We were talking about my moving. She was in good spirits about it.

"I think it would be great to visit the east coast. You know… under different circumstances. The last two times I was there I was either on the run from pirates or about to declare war. It might be nice," She explained.

"So, are you saying you want to come with me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She kissed me.

"Yes, I am," She said, after the kiss was broken.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"Of course I'm sure," She nodded, "Anywhere you go I go too. Besides, how could

you survive without me?"

"I couldn't," I say.

"You're such a sweetheart," She laughed, "It's hard to believe you can kill a monster without crying, you big baby,"

I raised my eyebrows, "Excuse me? As I recall I saved your ass by fighting a god three years ago AND climbed out of Tartarus. You're calling me a baby?"

She laughed again, "Yes. I am. You probably only jumped into there to impress me,"

"I didn't even know you! But, if I had to do it all over again to save you, I would,"

She blushed and smiled, "I hope you never have to risk you life for me,"

"If it means saving you, I wouldn't think twice. A world without you in it is not one I want to live in. You mean the world to me… I love you," Believe it or not this was the first time either of us had said it. We'd both had trouble letting people in and had been reserved in what we say. But now, lying here beside my beautiful girlfriend and best friend I had ever known, I was sure I loved her.

"I love you too," She said. We were nose to nose, so close that our lips almost brushed together, "And I always will,"

With that she kissed me. It was a long kiss, our lips didn't part for about twenty seconds. When we finally separated I noticed Frank Zhang standing at the door.

"Holy Mars! You two were just… You're in the… PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE CLOTHES ON!" He screamed.

"Keep your voice down, Zhang!" Reyna ordered, "Do you want the people in REAL Rome to hear?" She got out of bed. She was wearing a dark purple tank top and tight black shorty shorts. She looked amazing.

"Don't you knock?" I asked laughing. Despite being embarrassed I could never stay mad at Frank. Even after his growth spurt in Italy. I loved the guy. Reyna was still mad though. Her faced burned a bright red.

"You just had to barge in here _right _then. We were having a moment," She said.

"Oh clearly. But it looked to me like you were having-" He was cut short.

"Choose your next words carefully!" Reya said.

"Sorry…" He muttered. I laughed again.

"Thank you, Mr. Canada," I said.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Frank asked.

"Sophie let me keep the room when I stepped down. Jackson and I were just um, discussing something of great importance," She said looking at me.

"Frank, buddy, we're leaving camp. Not forever, but for a while," I explained.

"Oh… where are you going?"

"Tennessee. My home. We're gonna stay there a while to get away from the fighting and stuff. We need a break,"

"When are you leaving?"

"Two days," Reyna responded.

"Oh…" Frank looked down, "Well, I'm gonna miss you guys,"

"Hey, cheer up. We'll only be gone a year or so. I'll Iris message once a week," I said jokingly.

"Ha-ha. Just keep in touch when you go. I'll let you two get back to 'talking'," He said smiling.

"Cya in the morning, Frank," Reyna said. He turned and left us alone muttering "Why do I always have to find the sleeping couples," She stood there a moment just staring at me before she walked back over to the bed.

"Just hold me a while, ok?" She said laying back beside me, putting her back to me and sliding in close. I let her use my arm as a pillow and laid my other one over top of her. My chin was just above her head and I got as close to her as possible.

"You got it," I said, "But if we fall asleep like this and Zhang walks in again we're dead,"

"Shut up and snuggle, kelp breath," She whispered, laughing softly.

"Yes ma'am," I kissed the top of her head and waited until she fell asleep about thirty minutes later. I slid my arm out from under her head, pulled the covers up to her chin, kissed her on her cheek and walked out to one of the poofy couches. I flumped down onto one and fell asleep thinking of Tennessee.


End file.
